ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: Brave and the Bold
This is a DC Animated Series based on the entire DC Universe and featuring a wide array of superheroes from the same universe as well. The animation is like the series Young Justice, but has a voice cast of not only this series but from Justice League Unlimited as well. The main setting is a crossover of the fictional universes of Earth-16 and DCAU, during a time period when superheroes are a great phenomenon. The series follows the lives of the expanded Justice League and their young counterparts, the Teen Titans. Plot The pilot episode starts when Lex Luthor escapes from prison after he lost everything from his defeat with Superman, only later he was baited by Gorilla Grodd to be a "founding member" of his unstoppable Legion of Doom. When news about Grodd's Legion attracted the Justice League, they decided to expand their operations by enlisting new recruits across the globe, even creating a covert operation team called the Teen Titans. Now that the Justice League has expanded, they will do whatever it takes to stop the Legion; even if it means helping other teams and confronting a New God invasion. Characters Justice League Founding Members *Superman/Clark Kent-Member and co-founder of the Justice League. Known as the "Man of Steel", he was not only a great hero to Metropolis but also the last survivor of Krypton. He also considers his protege Superboy as his little brother and gave him a Kryptonian name, Kon-El. *Batman/Bruce Wayne-Member and co-founder of the Justice League, and the elected leader of the group. He gives out the missions for the Justice League and the Teen Titans. *Flash/Wally West-Member and co-founder of the Justice League. After the second Flash (his uncle Barry Allen) died, Wally inherited his costume and his position while training his grandson Impulse (Bart Allen). *Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira / Princess Diana)-Member and co-founder of the Justice League, and princess of the Amazons. *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onnz / John Jones)-Member and co-founder of the Justice League, and uncle of Miss Martian. *Green Lantern (John Stewart)-Member and Co-Founder of the Justice League and one of the three Green Lanterns of Sector 2814. *Hawkwoman (Shayera Hall)- Member and Co-Founder of the Justice League and wife of Hawkman. Expanded League Members *Adam Strange-Member of the Justice League and inventor of the Zeta-Beam Technology. *Aquaman (Arthur Curry / Orin)-Member of the Justice League and King of Atlantis. Tempest (Garth) and Aquagirl (Tula) served as Aquaman's sidekicks. *Atom (Dr. Ray Palmer)-Member of the Justice League, a superhero who can grow and shrink in size. *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance)-Member of the Justice League and trainer of the Teen Titans. *Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce)-Member of the Justice League and once-leader of the Outsiders who can shoot lightning. Also has Static (Virgil Hawkins) as a sidekick. *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes)-Member of the Justice League and third descendent of the Blue Beetle Saga. After the previous Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) died, Jaime inherited his scarab and became the next Blue Beetle. *Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter)-Member of the Justice League, a superhero who came from the future. *B'wana Beast (Michael Payson Maxwell)-Member of the Justice League, a superhero who can merge beasts along with himself. *Captain Atom (Captain Nathaniel Adams)-Member of the Justice League. *Captain Marvel (Billy Batson)-Member of the Justice League since he was ten years old when inheriting an amulet that gave him his superpowers. *Cyborg (Victor Stone)-Teenage member of the Justice League and a cybernetic being who has super strength, weaponry, and hacking systems to disable even the strongest electrical security systems. *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson / Nabu)-Member of the Justice League and the only oldest superhero who ever lived. He is also wise in the form of comedy. Fate is also the foster "grandfather" of Katara (Lian Nguyen Harper), who allowed her to join the League under his supervision. *Firestorm (Jason Rusch)-Member of the Justice League when Jason and his coach Ronnie Raymond are fused together by supercharged nuclear energy during an accident at a nuclear plant they are attending for a class trip. *Geo-Force (Brion Markov)-Member of the Justice League, Prince of Markovia, and one of the former founding members of the Outsiders. *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen)-Member of the Justice League and owner of Queen Industries. Also has feelings to Black Canary and has Arsenal (Roy Harper) as a sidekick. *Halo (Gabrielle Doe)-Member of the Justice League, gestalt of a human woman named Violet Harper and an "Aurakle", and former founding member of the Outsiders. *Hawkman (Carter Hall / Katar Hol / Joseph Gardner)-Member of the Justice League. *Huntress (Helena Bertinelli)-Member of the Justice League and skilled weaponsmaster. *Icon-An alien superhero who joined the Justice League. Rocket is Icon's sidekick. *Jonah Hex-Physically Scarred bounty hunter who joined the Justice League. *Katana (Lian Nguyen-Harper)-Member of the Justice League, daughter of Arsenal (Roy Harper) & Cheshire (Jade Nguyen); and the first youngest superheroine who joined after Captain Marvel under the supervision of her foster "grandfather", Dr.Fate. *Metamorpho (Rex Mason)-Member of the Justice League and was a friend of Green Lantern(John Stewart)'s from when they were Marines. Was exposed to mutagenic gas by his boss, business tycoon Simon Stagg. *Mister Miracle (Scott Free)-Member of the Justice League and daredevil. *Orion- Member of the Justice League, New God, and biological son of Darkseid. *OMAC (Buddy Blank)-Member of the Justice League and secret weapon of the Global Peace Agency. OMAC gains superpowers when aimed at the satellite Brother Eye. *Plastic Man (Patrick "Eel" O'Brian)-A superhero with elastic powers who joined the Justice League *Question (Charles Victor Szasz / Vic Sage)-Member of the Justice League and private investigator. *Red Tornado (John Smith)-Android member of the Justice League who served as the den mother of the Teen Titans. *Steel (John Henry Irons)-Member of the Justice League who wears a self-powered suit made of metal. *S.T.R.I.P.E. (Pat Dugan)-Member of the Justice League who wears a giant suit with the American colors. *Vixen (Mari Jiwe McCabe)-Member of the Justice League who uses beastial powers. *Wildcat (Ted Grant)-Member of the Justice League who fights in a black cat suit. *Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara)-Member of the Justice League who fights using magical powers. Other Expanded League Members *Atom Smasher (Albert Julian Rothstein) *Aztek (Uno / Curtis "Curt" Falconer) *Big Barda (Barda Free) *Blue Devil (Daniel Patrick Cassidy) *Commander Steel (Henry "Hank" Heywood III) *Crimson Avenger (Lee Walter Travis) *Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Doctor Mid-Nite (Dr. Charles McNider) *Dove (Don Hall) *Elongated Man (Ralph Dibny) *Etrigan the Demon (Jason Blood) *Fire (Beatriz "Bea" Bonilla Da Costa) *Hawk (Hank Hall) *Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Sandman (Sanderson "Sandy" Hawkins) *Shining Knight (Sir Justin) *Vigilante (Greg Saunders) Teen Titans Original Members *Nightwing (Dick Grayson)-Team leader and trainer of the Teen Titans. Grayson does not possess any superpowers, however, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, tactician, and a technological genius. *Superboy (Conner Kent)-Member of the Teen Titans. Introduced as a sixteen-week-old clone of Superman (later revealed to be a hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor) created by Project Cadmus. Although he does not have all of Superman's abilities, he has super strength, invulnerability, enhanced hearing, and later: infrared vision. *Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse)-Member of the Teen Titans and Martian Manhunter's teenaged (by Martian standards, though she is in her 40's in earth years) niece,as well as being an inexperienced superhero. As a Martian, she has telekinesis, telepathy, and flight; as well as shape-shifting and intangibility. *Arsenal (Roy Harper)-Member of the Teen Titans and archer. Also Katana (Lian Nguyen-Harper)'s father who once was against her joining the League despite her age but allowed her to join under Dr. Fate (Kent Nelson/Nabu)'s supervision. *Rocket (Raquel Ervin)- Straightforward and bold, if inexperienced, Rocket is the apprentice of the superhero Icon as well as a member of the Teen Titans. Rocket uses a piece of alien technology called an inertia belt, allowing her to store and manipulate kinetic energy. She generally uses this to fly and grant herself some super-strength and a personal force field. *Tempest (Garth)-Member of the Teen Titans and Aquaman's sidekick. He was Black Manta (Kaldur'ahm)'s best friend and a student at Atlantis's Conservatory of Sorcery. Later became a lover of Aquagirl (Tula). Also displays super strength, durability, as well as the ability to breathe and speak underwater, typical of Atlanteans. Garth can even possesses the ability to form hard water constructs through the use of his Atlantean water bearers and to generate electricity. *Impulse (Bart Allen)-Member of the Teen Titans as well as the speedster. He has enhanced speed, although he has not fully mastered his abilities, and does not demonstrate the range of abilities that his mentor The Flash (Wally West) does. Puts on a cheerful and talkative front to his members, but is also stern and determined. Also likes being undercover as a member of the boy cheerleading team, the Yellow Jackets, for Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark)'s girl football team, the Wasps, at Central City High School. *Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark)-Wonder Woman's sidekick and member of the Teen Titans. She is cheerful and peppy, something she is called out for by Wonder Woman. Cassie is also the star player of Central City High School's girl football team, the Wasps, since Cassie believes it resembles the Amazon training at Themyscira. Teen Titans Subsequent Members *Aquagirl (Tula)-Member of the Teen Titans and Tempest (Garth)'s partner and girlfriend. Has similar powers to Tempest. Also a student at Atlantis's Conservatory of Sorcery and Kaldur'ahm's former girlfriend. *Batgirl (Cassandra Cain)-Member of the Teen Titans and successor to the original Batgirl (Barbara Gordon). *Beastboy (Garfield Logan)-Member of the Teen Titans and former member of the Doom Patrol. A superhero whose skin turned green and known for his ability to shape-shift into animals. Beastboy is also Miss Martian's adopted brother since his mother Marie Logan died. *Bumblebee (Karen Beecher)-Member of the Teen Titans, young scientist and girlfriend of Mal Duncan. She and Mal are classmates of Superboy and Miss Martian at Happy Harbor High School as well as being a member of Happy Harbor's cheerleading team, the Bumblebees (hence her name). Her suit acts as armor and imbues her with bee-themed powers including shrinking, energy blasts and flight. *Guardian (Mal Duncan)-Member of the Teen Titans and boyfriend of Karen Beecher and classmate of Superboy and Miss Martian at Happy Harbor High School, along with the position of quarterback of Happy Harbor's football team, the Hornets. Mal lacks super powers before he assumed the Guardian superhero armor which had previously belonged to the previous Guardian (Jim Harper). *Lagoon Boy (La'gaan)-Member of the Teen Titans and student at Atlantis' Conservatory of Sorcery and holds a grudge against Kaldur'ahm. *Robin (Tim Drake)-Member of the Teen Titans and the second to adopt the Robin identity, after Dick Grayson (who has since become Nightwing). *Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore)-Member of the Teen Titans, sidekick to S.T.R.I.P.E. (Pat Dugan) and the second "Star-Spangled Kid". *Static (Virgil Hawkins)-Member of the Teen Titans, sidekick to Black Lightning, and, like his mentor, control electrical powers. *Supergirl (Kara In-Ze / Kara Kent)-Member of the Teen Titans, cousin to Superman, and partner to Superboy. *The Runaways: Three teenage superheroes who like to do daredevil stunts while skateboarding (including olling a ramp while blindfolded) and help others with their superpowers. These heroes are: #Apache Chief (Tye Longshadow)-Leader of the Runaways and a friend of Jaime Reyes. He can eventually develop the ability to project an "astral" version of himself which can grow several stories tall. #El Dorado (Eduardo Dorado Jr.)-Member of the Runaways who has the ability to teleport at will. #Samurai (Asami Koizumi)-Only female member of the Runaways who developed the ability to focus her chi (which covers her in a glowing aura) which she can use project it outward to break through solid rock, to leap at a superhuman level, and to soften landings leaving a trail of concentric circles. Legion of Doom Founding Members *Gorilla Grodd-Founder and leader of the Legion of Doom. Grodd orchestrates the Legion's actions to counter the expanded Justice League and the Teen Titans. *Vandal Savage-An immortal member and co-founder of the Legion of Doom. He and Grodd don't get along with each, but other times he admires Grodd's actions. *Ra's al Gahl-Member and co-founder of the Legion of Doom and leader of the League of Shadows. *Lex Luthor-Member and co-founder of the Legion of Doom, former CEO of LexCorp, and archenemy of Superman. After his escape from prison, he became a member after doing one of the actions orchestrated by Grodd. *Queen Bee-Member & co-founder of the Legion of Doom and dictator of Bialya. She has the ability of persuasion over most men. *Ocean-Master-Aquaman's brother, a senior member of the Atlantean royal family and a member & co-founder of the Legion of Doom. *Brother Blood-Charismatic member & co-founder of the Legion of Doom. He is a powerful psychic who mind controls his minions to keep them under his thrall. Expanded Legion Members *Bane-Member of the Legion of Doom and Hispanic supervillain who uses the super-steroid Venom to increase his strength. *Black Adam –The main antagonist of Captain Marvel and member of the Legion of Doom. *Clayface (Matt Hagen)-Shapeshifting supervillain made of clay and member of the Legion of Doom. *Count Vertigo-Royal member of the Legion of Doom. Member of the royal family of Vlatava and enemy of Green Arrow who is obsessed with seizing power from his niece Queen Perdita. *Deathstroke (Slade Wilson)-Commanding Officer of the Legion of Doom after Zahl died and a highly-skilled mercenary. *Felix Faust-Powerful sorcerer and alchemy member of the Legion of Doom. *General Zhal-Former Commanding Officer of the Legion of Doom as well as a cold strategic sycophant. After his death with Mento by an explosion, Zahl was replaced by Deathstroke (Slade Wilson). *Hugo Strange-Undercover member of the Legion of Doom and prison warden of the supervillain prison Belle Reve to further the plans of the Legion. *Joker (Jack Napier)-"Crown Prince of Crime" in Gotham, member of the Legion of Doom, and main antagonist of Batman. *Kobra-Leader of the Cult of Kobra and member of the Legion of Doom. *Mongul-Member of the Legion of Doom and ruler of War World who came to Earth under Grodd's advice. *Parasite (Raymond Jensen)-Member of the Legion of Doom as well as a supervillain that can temporary borrow the abilities of anyone by simply touching them. *Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley)- Member of the Legion of Doom as well as a plant manipulator and enemy of Batman. *Professor Chang-Former Chief Scientist of the Legion of Doom who runs an underground Smuggling operation providing illegal services for higher-tier villains. He has several workers helping him, but they wear suits that hide their faces, and they never speak. After Zahl's death, Chang was betrayed by the Legion's founders and killed by Deathstroke. He was then replaced by the Riddler (Edward Nygma) as the Legion's Chief Scientist. *Riddler (Edward Nygma)-Chief Scientist of the Legion of Doom after Chang died and an enemy of Batman who specializes in riddles. *Roulette (Veronica Sinclair)-Gambling operative and skilled fighter of the Legion of Doom. *Shrapnel (General Kafka)-Member of the Legion of Doom and the Legion's organic metal weapon. Once a war criminal, he was transformered by Professor Chang to combat the League's own weapon, OMAC (Buddy Blank). *Sinestro (Thaal Sinistro)-Member of the Legion of Doom, leader of the Sinestro Corps, and former Green Lantern. He uses a ring to control the yellow light of fear. *Tala-Member of the Legion of Doom and a very powerful sorceress who shares a rivalry with Felix Faust. *Ultra-Humanite-Member of the Legion of Doom and an albino gorilla supervillain with super-human strength and intellect and enemy of Superman. *Wotan-Member of the Legion of Doom, an immortal viking sorcerer and main antagonist of Doctor Fate. Other Legion Members *Atomic Skull (Joseph Martin) *Bizarro *Blockbuster (Mark Desmond) *Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) *Copperhead ("John Doe") *Doctor Polaris (Neal Emerson) *Evil Star *Gentleman Ghost (James Craddock) *Giganta (Dr. Doris Zeul) *Heat Wave (Mick Rory) *Key *Live Wire (Leslie Willis) *Metallo (John Wayne Corben) *Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch) *Plastique (Bette Sans Souci) *Rampage (Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner) *The Shade (Richard Swift) *Shadow Thief (Carl Sands) *Silver Banshee (Siobhan McDougal) *Sonar (Bito Wladon) *Toyman (Winslow Percival Schott) *Tsukuri *Volcana (Claire Selton) *Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) Terror Titans Original Members *Black Manta (Kaldur'ahm)-Leader of the Terror Titans Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Category:DC Animated Universe (TheCannon)